


You're It

by TheCrazyTeaLady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyTeaLady/pseuds/TheCrazyTeaLady
Summary: Sigyn is given the difficult task of restoring her family's honour, which is a difficult task to do, especially among the Asgardians whom pride themselves on their victories of battle and will to draw blood. With no real talent in the battle field, Sigyn will need to adapt and claw her way up the palace positions for a position besides the King of Asgard and when she does, Royal blood will be spilled.





	1. Chapter One: Mother Knows Best

_“Sigyn, my child, your presence is needed,”_ my mother’s voice whispered as the wind in the forest picked up. The forest went silent as if a switch was flicked. I had not even known my mother had returned from her wandering, and my gut quickly felt uneasy and my heart sunk in my chest. My brothers looked at me in concern before they began to swim to the shore of the lake, and I tightened my arms around Ake’s neck as he began to swim back to shore with the others.

Soon I was able to touch the ground of the slow-moving lake and began to walk to shore, still holding onto his muddy brown fur. “Do you need us to go with you, little one?”

“I fear that would be unwise, brother.”

My mother was both kind and unkind, she allowed me to be adopted by my brothers and helped when they were being hunted but will not see them unless she seeks them out herself. And if they did show up without an invitation… It’d be safe to say we would all have to lick our wounds and escape deaths grasp, depending on if she’s in a more forgiving mood that is. The three wolves, another two-to-three heads taller than I, shook themselves dry as I pulled a cloth from a tree and began to pat myself try while I remove little specks of nature that clung to my naked skin.

My brothers laid under the sun’s glow and waited for me to dress myself. Ake was the eldest, so of course he had appointed himself the leader of our little pack, Eluf was the middle pup and adored chasing the forest sprites, and Bjarte was the youngest of their pack. He is defiantly not the brightest creature in this forest however his blind luck with things outweighed his brains by a long shot, that’s the only way we could really explain his dumb luck in not dying every day.

“Sister, we worry you may not be able to venture to the witches home and leave unscathed-“

Bjarte interrupted Ake in amusement, “Ake thinks you’re going to die.”

“Now I didn’t say anything about dying-“

“But you heavily believe the Witch will attempt it on her daughter, come now brother, we both know our sister is a fighter. She took you out when she was merely a babe.”

Ake grunted at Eluf’s words and looked over to me. “That was hardly fair-“

“A child took you down Ake, there really isn’t a way you can twist the past.”

“Yeah, and she did it with a rope and a stick! It was quite amusing to see her attempt to beat you while you hung upside down from the tree!” Bjarte laughed as he rolled around. I rolled my eyes at their bickering and pulled my tunic over my head and breasts before I slipped my boots on.

“I was only twenty-three years old, don’t make it sound like I was a nine-year-old who couldn’t even speak let alone walk yet,” I mused, wrapping a leather strap around my hair. “Now, I must be off, we know how my mother can get. Stay out of trouble and for the love of all things good, do not kill each other.” They grumbled and began to escort me to the boarders of my mother’s domain. Nothing with self-preservation travels past its boarders, thankfully I barely even have that, or I would have gone insane with my mother’s antics long ago.

“This is where we’ll leave you.”

“Thank you, Ake,” I whisper, hugging his neck and burying my face into his fur. “I will return as soon as I am able, however I am unsure when that will be. Mother is never the one to follow one path with my studies.”

“Be safe, little one, and may the gods be with you.”

They all took turns in burying me in the crooks of their neck before I began my journey back to my mother’s cottage. I haven’t been there since my last period of studies, which would be only a couple years ago, but not long enough to forget our last face-to-face contact. The wounds may have healed from that ordeal, but it did leave a few scars of where our magic had rebelled against our castings.

All to soon I stumbled across my mother’s cottage and opened the splintering door, “Mother, I am home.” I walk through the door and quickly kneeled before my mother who had been sitting by the fireplace. I could feel her eyes on me as she took in my very being.

“My child… You have changed from when I last saw you.”

I tensed as she stood, putting her hands on my shoulders to make me stand before her. I looked up into her eyes as she looked me up and down, taking every detail of the young woman I have become in her absence. “Hmm… I had not thought you would change to drastically while I was away, for that I apologise. It must’ve been hard on you,” She cooed, pulling my head into her bosom as she patted my head.

“I have used all you have taught me in your absence mother.”

She pulled back and looked at my face, “I don’t doubt you haven’t my dear. I come with good news my child, come sit.” She sat on her chair and I quietly kneeled in front of her chair, waiting for her ‘good news.’ “I was called upon by the King of Asgard yesterday evening, it appears he has had issues with his offspring as of late. The heir to the throne disobeyed him and as punished his powers was stripped from him and he was banished to a realm called Midgard.”

My breath was knocked out of me in an instant – my mother had met royalty! What an honour our family has been bestowed!

“He requested that I watch over him while he is mortal, either until he dies or somehow is granted his immortality back.” The prince is mortal? He must have angered his father greatly. “However, I am simply too busy to do so,” my mouth fell open as I stared at my mother. To say I felt shocked would be an understatement. “So, I told the King that I will send my apprentice to do this, as it would be a good training exercise for you – as a protector on a realm you have never even heard of before.”

“Mother? Do you think that is wise-“ In a blink of an eye who hands were on either side of my face, her nails digging into my cheeks as her honey comb eyes stared into mine in anger.

“Do not question me, even if you are my daughter I will not have you second guessing any decision I make.”

“Yes mother.”

Her golden honeyed hair pooled over me as she stared down at me, her hands grabbing onto my face even tighter as she attempted to read my words to see if it had a hidden meaning of disobedience to them.  Slowly she pulled back and let go of my face before pushing her hair back in place. “Child, I am getting old, I may not look it but I am. One day I will not be amongst the living and I need to make sure you will have a place where you hold bother power and honour.”

I nodded slowly while leaning back from her slightly. I stared into her eyes as she looked over me thoughtfully. “You look like _him_ ,” she muttered darkly while taking a piece of straw hair in between her fingers. “I would kill an entire realm to have had you look like anyone else but _him_ ,” she said.

“I am sorry mother.”

“Your apology is unsatisfactory, but it will do for now,” she shrugged my comment off while she rolled my red hair in between her fingers. “When you are amongst strangers – no, when you are amongst anyone else but me you will be known by another name, do you understand child?”

“Yes mother,” I say without questioning, after all she would know what is best for me. She has been alive longer than the King of Asgard and travelled further into Yggdrasil than any other being.

“We must protect you, your father made a lot of enemies with his foolishness, it was what got him murdered and us banished.” My mother angrily stood up and walked away from me and I didn’t move an inch as my eyes followed her. “You are a young lady now, Sigyn, there will be other’s who will try to take advantage of you, in ways you do not even know.”

I tilted my head in confusion, my mother had been thorough in my studies of the magical craft, in languages and politics, she had made sure to prepare me thoroughly when I venture out into the realms seeking my own future.

“You look like a child who has never been tainted by evil, you must protect that at all costs, your studies rely on that innocence being projected into the realms,” she began saying as she started to collect objects from around her home. “Your father has also painted a very large target on our heads too, he may have died but our enemies live on and are even stronger before. We may have escaped when you were a babe, but I can no longer protect you and keep you hidden. So, I’ve decided to put you in the middle of your enemies as that is not where you are expected to be.”

My eyes widened as I jumped up to my feet in horror – I am to be sent away from my home, only to be surrounded to those who murdered my father in cold blood? Why would she do this – “Do not question me,” my mother hissed as she looked at me. “You can be easily read child, I suggest you learn how to hide your thoughts. This is the only way for you to survive, after you protect the Prince of Asgard in his mortal form, either until he dies, or his honour is restored you will be taken in by the royal family and appointed a tutor. This tutor will teach you their ways of magic, most of it will be useless, but you must keep that image of innocence about you. There are eyes and ears everywhere in that palace, and the easiest way for you to restore honour to our family and your father’s name is to beat them at their own game. Become a trusted member of that palace, climb your ranks, keep your public image of innocence while you secretly poison another. I will be there to guide you, not physically of course but I will be your eyes, ears and teacher. We will have our revenge on the royal family and blood will be spilled.”

I felt so small, so useless as I stood in my mother’s home as she drew runes around me. Anger pulsated off her, and it made me woozy from it. “I will make you proud mother.”

“Do not disappoint me, your father did, and he ended up dead. I hope you are able to do something right even with his blood in you.”

Her words stung but I knew them to be true, my father wasn’t the smartest being in the realms and it had gotten him killed. His dirty tricks and lying dishonoured our family name and blood and we had to escape merely minutes after my father was murdered. I still remember the smell and taste of the blood in the room, the feelings of horror and shock sometimes wrapped around me and it felt like I was going to suffocate every time it happens. My mother had snatched me from my hiding place and quickly opened a Door Way for us to escape and the other side has been our haven and home since.

“Now, we must get you prepared for your journey.”

My mother walked over to me and tugged at my clothes, stripping me down as if it was the day I was born all over again. She pulled some breathable clothes from her storage pocket and held them in front of me. “When you are alone in your quarters you can take these off, however it is customer for a lady of any stature to wear the appropriate under clothes. Arms up child,” she says as she slowly shows me how to wrap my chest tightly. “We do not have corsets on hand, however once at the palace I am sure it will be arranged for you. Until then these will have to keep your body in the correct places.”

She then pulls out a nicely folded bundle out of thin are and handed them to me. “Put these on as I finish making the Yggdrasil Door Way.”

I quickly tugged on the dark grey tunic and matching trousers and picked up my other clothing off the floor where she had thrown them and quickly hid them away in my own storage pocket. I tied the laces of my boots up once more and waited for my mother to complete her ritual.

“I have chosen your alias child, to everyone else but your family you will be known as Runa.”

For some odd reason my chest warmed at my new name, I prefer it to my birth given name so there shouldn’t be a problem with me adapting to it quickly. I stepped towards my mother and touched her hand lightly, hoping she does not react badly. Her head snapped towards me and she stared me down as I smiled at her. “It is good seeing you again, mother. I am glad your journey’s have treated you well and I am thankful you are allowing me to restore our family’s honour.”

“Don’t thank me yet, you will most likely fail,” She shrugged off my words and turned from me. My smile faded, and my shoulders slumped as I watched her continue to work. “And if you do, do not worry child, I will be sure to collect you before harm falls upon you. Either way it will be a good learning experience for you.”

I nodded quietly before I realised that my brothers will not known where I’ve gone. “Mother, may I go say goodbye to my friends – “

“You may not, I am almost finished. I doubt they would even care, they’re animals, no beings worthy of our time is on this realm.”

“But mother- “

“It is done. Put this on, this will help protect you if the weather is unfriendly,” my mother says, cutting me off as she throws a cloak around my shoulders and quickly ties it up. “Good luck child.”

“Good bye, mother. I love you.”

She steps away from me and my heart sinks either further into the floor as she begins to mutter the enchantment. I can only hope that I will be able to see my brother’s once more after this journey is over. Soon light began to come from the runes painted in my mother’s blood, a soft glow of many colours began to leak upwards and it took every fibre of my body to not move out circle or runes.

It began to raise into the air, dancing as if it was enchanted liquid. However, I knew would it was, it was Yggdrasil’s roots taking form. It soon engulfed my being and suddenly I felt as if there was not land beneath my feet and I felt like I was falling. My senses were being attacked by all sides, every emotion imaginable tore at me as I was torn from my realm and shot into another. My eyes refuse to close as well, every colour I have ever seen and other’s I have not clawed at my eyes and brain until suddenly it all went black.

I felt solid ground underneath me and I quickly closed my eyes, only for the colours of Yggdrasil’s roots to swirl behind my eye lids – I sure hope that it wouldn’t be a permanent feature as it was quite sick inducing. Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself on top of a large grey building of some sort.

My mind began to wander as I tried to figure out how exactly I am meant to know where the fallen prince is – or what he even looks like. I bit my lip as I begin to see a fault in my mother’s plan and I nervously look down, horseless carriages moved down a black path and there were very little people around. Midgard… Seems to be some sort of magic woven realm – maybe I can find a young and foolish magic user to escort me to the fallen prince. My eyes lazily moved to the building opposite me, which had an awful red sign that said ‘ _Diner_.’

As soon as I noted the buildings name a man walked out with a woman attempting to keep up with him. The man walked into the path of an oddly shaped carriage with no horses, which causes it to angrily an odd and unexpectantly frightful noise that made be jump a bit from the sudden loudness of the small creature. “Dumbass!”

“Where are you going?!” The woman asked the man who she was chasing after.

He answered her in a very matter-of-fact tone, “Fifty miles west of here.”

“Why?”

“To get what belongs to me.”

“Oh, so you own a satellite now?”

My eyes followed the two as they made their way down the horseless carriages road. The man chuckled and looked over at his companion while two others, an older man and a young lady attempted to catch up to the other two. “Well whatever it is, the government seems to think it is theirs, so you just intend to go in there and take it?” The woman said in disbelief.

The man stopped and turned to her. “Yes. And if you take me there now, I’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

“Everything?”

“Yes, all of the answers you seek will be yours once I reclaim the Mjolnir.”

I smiled, and my fingers knitted together behind my back as I watched the fallen prince and the mortals giddily. “Well, hello my Prince, you are apparently one of the easiest tasks my mother has ever given to me. I will certainly enjoy my time looking over you.”


	2. Chapter Two: The Iron Giant

“Is there a Renaissance fair in town?”

I lazily slurped from the white cup as the two Midgardian agents who are following Thor look over the edge of the building. I peek over the side and felt my heart stutter as I watched the group of four walk down the middle of the road.

My time on Midgard so far was incredibly insightful and adventurous, I had quickly shadowed these two men following the fallen prince – Thor – since I noticed their poor excuse of watching over him. Thor has introduced me to what Midgardian’s called ‘whisky’ and other things like ‘Slurpee’s.’ To say this realm that is filled with only the most ignorant beings is a grave mistake, for they have a thing called ‘Strawberries.’ Those red berries of straw are the most extraordinary berries that has ever graced my lips.

The two men have surely been useful, I can keep an eye on the mortal prince as well as learn everything I need to know about this realm. The Midgardian baffle me, I especially love that young lady who Thor has befriended, she has fire in her that would make the great King’s flinch.

“We’ll call it in.”

“Base we got, uh, a Xena, Jackie Chan, Robin Hood-“

I slowly slipped down the side of the building and landed on my feet behind the group of warriors and eyed their backs nervously as my fingers played with the small handle of my dagger. I eyed the warriors and fell into step behind them as I slowly reached up to grab the woman’s hair to yank back and slice her throat open. “Found you!”

A gasp passed my lips from shock before I could even stop myself, the woman whirled around and scanned the realm around her for the source of the noise. For a moment I thought she could see straight through my illusion, even as she looked over my head I felt an unease claw its way slowly into my gut.

The doors quickly opened, and she twirled around on her feet with an enormous smile on her face. “My friends!” My dagger quickly disappeared, and I slowly moved into the home of Scientist Jane, Darcy and their male friend. The five Asgardians reconciled with one another as the Midgardians watched their exchange.

I slowly heaved myself onto their kitchen countertop and watch the ordeal in secret, my hand finds a warm mug of coffee, which I quickly added just enough sugar until it turned into a thick sugary sludge that I began to drink. “I can’t believe it.”

“Oh, excuse me, this is Lady Sif and the Warriors three!” The fallen prince happily explains to his mortal family. His smile slowly falls however, and he turns to his Asgardian friends. “My friends, I’m never happier to see anyone, but you should not have come.”

My eyebrows shot up as I continued my coffee. This was exactly like one of those soap operas that the agents watch when the mortals are asleep. I watch the scene fold before me as they converse, completely and utterly unaware that I was watching them as if they were on the magic square box in the agent’s van.

The fallen prince’s friends were standing, their smiles frozen on their faces as they looked at the prince in disbelief and amusement. “We’re here to take you home!” Lady Sif says, and I knew instantly that Lady Scientist was now apart of a romantic quarrel.

“You know I can not come home…” Thor says sadly as he shifts his weight, looking at each of his friends with sadness. “My father, he is… Dead. Because of me. I must remain in exile as it was his final wish,” I frown at his statement, if the King of Asgard was dead, how would mother’s bargain hold up?

“Thor,” Lady Sif looked utterly confused. “Your father still lives, he is merely in Odin Sleep.”

Thor’s expression changed in a blink of an eye, and he looked incredibly angry. Even my mouth was slightly agape at this revelation and I had only learned of the King’s death, whoever had relayed that message to the fallen prince is going to have to find a way not to grow mould in the prisons of Asgard.

“Thor?” Lady Scientist asked quietly, looking at Thor in concern as he stared at Lady Sif in utter anger.

My eyes slowly moved past the group and stared through the windows at the large dust storm brewing in the far distance. My head tilts to the side slightly as I put the mug down, only for Darcy to pick it up and attempt to drink the whole coffee, only to spit it out all over the floor. “Who put so much sugar in this?! That’s disgusting!” She wipes her mouth on her arm as she dropped the mug on the kitchen counter.

“Jane?” Who is Jane? I question silently as the male Midgardian pointed at the dust storm I had noticed earlier. Everyone followed his pointing and slowly filed outside, eyeing it curiously while waves or nervousness washed over us all.

“Was somebody else coming?” Darcy questions nervously, her eyes flickering to Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. No one seemed to have the heart to tell her that whoever was arriving seemed to be royally angered they hadn’t received an invitation for the quest on Midgard.

I eyed the dust storm in nervously as they kept walking towards it in confusion, and yet none of them seemed to have the sense of flight when danger looms over the horizon. My senses cried out and begged me to leave, but I could only do so when the mortal prince does too or else I’ll have to face the wrath of my mother.

The feeling in my gut curdled as I felt an odd feeling wash over me, the feeling that I may need to either kill or be killed washed over my entire body. Orange flames erupted amidst the dusty cloud and the immortal Asgardians tensed and their hands were quickly on their weapons as they looked at Thor for guidance.

That’s when we could see a giant figure stalking down the road, vomiting fire at the towns buildings while he makes his way towards us. The Warrior Three and Lady Sif departed from the group and the mortals began to round up other Midgardians to get them all to safety. The fallen prince, Scientist Jane and I stood together, them hand in hand and my hands nervously twisting together as I fought my own legs to not run to safety with the Midgardians.

Lady Sif soon disappeared and two of the Warrior Three’s threw the third towards the metal giant, only for him to smacked out of the air and into a horseless carriage. My breath got caught in my throat as I watched the giant open its mouth to spit fire at the warrior who stared up in disbelief. Then Lady Sif suddenly appeared and skewered him with a giant javelin, allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief.

The group of warriors met up with one another, clapping each other shoulders, smiling to myself I quickly returned to the safety of the Scientists abode. Sitting down I held my hands in front of me, only now noticing that my hands had been shaking – Am I worthy of such a task? To protect the now mortal prince from harm’s way?

Glass suddenly rained down on me, making me thankful for the hood of my cloak to be pulled over my head. I looked up to see one of the Warrior Three’s looking very stunned, shouting followed, and I couldn’t stop myself from throwing my whole body towards him as I realised that this building was about to be covered in a fiery reflux.

My hands grabbed his legs and I quickly moved us to safety, I looked down at the Asgardian with wide eyes as he stared up at me in disbelief. “Who are you?” I quickly stood up and found myself level with the metal beings head as he soon turned to the other survivors of his wrath. And before he could do harm to any of them I dived off the roof and straight on top of his head.

My hands gripped onto his helmet and I threw as much magic as I could on such short notice, ice quickly formed around the being’s body as not only my magic, but another’s sent tingles all over my skin. “I do not know if this will hold him!” I cried out, attempting to fight the others magic, only for it to suddenly die off, making me let a shaky breath out as I slowly stood and faced what was left of this town.

Thor had approached me, standing halfway between the group and I while he eyed me cautiously. “Is it safe to assume you are a friend?” He called out.

“Aye, she’s a friend!” The man to my right cheered happily as he looked at me. I turned away and appeared at the frozen giant’s feet and made my way quietly to the fallen prince. I nervously stopped in front of him as he gave me a goofy smile and I dropped to my knees quickly and bowed my head in respect.

“My apologies for not allowing my presence to be known sooner my Prince,” I quietly murmur as I felt everyone’s eyes one me. Nerves bounced around underneath my skin as I waited for the mortal Prince’s next words.

“You do not need to kneel before me, my friend, may I know your name of the being who saved my friends?”

“My name is Runa, my Prince,” I say quietly as I stood and straightened my back. “The King requested I shadow you on Midgard so no harm or ill intent falls upon you.”

“Runa, this may be an odd question, but are you… Of age?”

I couldn’t help but laugh and I push the hood of my cloak off my face. “I am my prince, do not let my size full you,” I tilted my chin up as I stared into his eyes. “Especially since I just took care of your Iron Giant predicament when no one else could.”

“Do not take offence to my words, Lady Runa, I merely asked because…”

“I am one of the smallest Asgardians you have seen, do not worry my prince, my blood is as Asgardian as yours is.”

He laughed and put his hand on my head. “You have more fire in you than my brother’s weapon!”

I felt a spark of life behind me and my eyes widened in utter horror. “Get down!” I screeched, throwing my hands up and as much magic I could project to throw the prince backwards into safety. I turned, my hands held high as I stared up into the face of the iron giant, but I was too late.

His hand collided with me and I was thrown into a building, turning it into rubble as I wrapped a blanket of my magic around me. I felt the weight of the ruins on top of me as I tried to push it off with all my might, but I could not. If I were to try throw the buildings rubble off me, I would have to drop the thin shield that’s stopping it from crushing my body and risk being crushed. My reflexes aren’t fast at all, in fact I’m quite sloppy with my reflexes as my specialty is to plan and practice. Which will most likely be my down fall.

“Mother! Help me!” I wheezed, attempting to wiggle my way to safety, but it was no use. “Mother!” I cried out desperately, begging her in help me with every essence in my being. However, I knew the reality of my situation, and I know for certain that she will never come for me… Not in time anyway.

My teeth buried themselves in the insides of my cheeks as I slowly attempted to push the rubble off me while I use the shield to do so. My whole-body aches and I let out a shriek as I felt the ground move underneath me, causing the rubble to form an even tighter coffin around me. “I give up!” I hiss, lowering my shield to only an inch around my body instead of three.

If this is how I die, then let me die!

I breathed in a big gulp of air as I closed my eyes and attempted to find a safe place in my mind to go to when it does finally happen. “Lady Runa?!” My eyes snap open and I looked around me, darkness only being sliced every so often with the outside sunlight.

“I’m here!” I yelled, begging silently to be saved, even if I was weak I might still be able to valuable to someone.

“Lady Runa!” A woman’s voice exclaimed as a bunch of rubble was pulled from above me. She bent down and grabbed onto my wrists and heaved me on to my feet. “We must move now,” she whispers and grabs onto my cold hand and drags me out of the building.

“What about the others?” I asked as I stumbled after her, attempting to be graceful however I feel like Lady Sif could run circles around me even with loose rubble at her feet.

“Thor has cornered Loki-“

“Who is Loki? That metal giant has a name? Is he a pet of Thor’s?” I question.

Lady Sif laughed as she dragged me along the street. “Loki is Thor’s brother, now come with me,” we around the corner and see the others, as well as a very large storm twirling violently in the middle of the town. “Thor has been overcome his trial and was restored his powers,” Lady Sif stated, more affectionally than I would like to have heard.

“Lady Scientist will be overcome with joy,” I say quietly, trying to assert the Midgardian back into the picture. After all, I do like Lady Scientist with the prince, she could make his smile reach his eyes.

“Lady Scientist? Do you mean Jane-“

The prince soon strutted out of the vortex and his mortal lover ran straight into his arms. Lady Sif stiffened next to me as I quietly watched her reaction. “She makes him happy,” I say simply as I slowly turn and begin to walk away.

“Whoa, Mystery Woman where are you going?!” Darcy threw herself in my way and my chest tightened as I realised I may not be able to escape.

“I am no longer needed-“

“I have too many questions for you, first of all, who are you-“

“I am Runa, I was ordered by the King of Asgard to be Thor’s shadow for his journey on Midgard.”

Darcy looked at me for a moment, her head tilted to one left hand side. “You followed him around?”

“Yes.”

“Everywhere?”

“Yes.”

She leaned in slowly, narrowing her eyes at me as she jabs her finger into my chest. “Did you see him eat my strawberries in the fridge?”

My eyes widened quickly, and I looked away. “No, I did not Lady Darcy.”

“Hmm…” She says, her eyes narrowing at me as I bowed.

“I must take my leave-“ Our attention was snatched away from one another by Thor and Lady Scien-Jane took off into the sky.

“Looks like we’re all going on a road trip!” Darcy sings, grabbing onto my arm as Lady Sif grabs onto my other. I looked over at her and she winked at me as she made it awfully clear she would not hesitate in putting her knife into my side if I made a wrong mood.

“Looks like we are going on a road trip, Lady Darcy,” I say nervously as Lady Sif nodded and helped Lady Darcy drag me to a horseless carriage.

The trip was short, but horrifyingly sweet, the Asgardian’s were having an absolute ball as Lady Darcy drove as if the end of Yggdrasil was upon us. Her male friend had strapped me in with a thin rope and promised me he won’t ever let her drive again.

My hands were as pale as a corpse as I gripped onto the thin rope, because my life certainly depended on it. “I prefer walking,” I muttered sourly as I attempted to regain my senses as we were all thrown forward as the ‘ _minivan’_ skidded to a stop. Everyone piled out quickly and I slowly slithered out of my confines and followed the others and began to watch Thor pace back and forth, panicking about something while yelling at the sky like a mad man.

“Heimdall! If you can hear me, we need you now! Heimdall?!”

“What is Heimdall?” I questioned one of the Warriors Three.

“We really don’t know,” he joked while he winked at me. Suddenly the clouds in the sky began to swirl and I knew that was a que for us to leave. I followed the other Asgardians and stared at the Midgardians as if this would be the last time I would see them.

I felt her before I could see her, and I quickly closed my eyes and grabbed onto the closet person. Yggdrasil wrapped herself around me, the Door Way felt more concentrated than the last – in fact it almost felt sickly at how strong this Yggdrasil’s root is.

Solid ground touched my boots and my eyes snapped open and I was greeted to the sight of a golden dome-like room with intricate carvings all around it. “Take him to the healers, Lady Runa, please stay here and ensure no one uses the Bifrost in my absence.”

I nod at the prince’s words as I slowly followed the carvings in the walls with my hands. It contained so much detail that I don’t even believe it was crafted by someone’s hands. _“Lady Sigyn…”_

Spinning around with my dagger in hand I found myself alone in Yggdrasil’s doorway. “Who’s there?” I asked out loud, my eyes flickering around as I tried to find the source of the soft voice. I slowly looked down and saw the bare root of Yggdrasil, grounded down into a smooth path towards the king of Asgard.

I couldn’t help but burst into tears and fall to my knees as I touched the bare root that had been abused and neglected for generations. My hands caressed the smooth surface of the root. “Yggdrasil, who has done this to you? You are meant to be nurtured…” I murmured while pressing my forehead against it.

_“Lady Sigyn…”_

My head jerked up in the direction of the voice, I stand and hold the dagger out in front of me, my hands overlapping each other, and I held it in front of me. “Who is there?!” I demanded as I slowly walked across Yggdrasil’s root. “Show yourself!”

I slowly turn around, trying to figure out exactly where the voice is coming from. “Boo,” I gasped and turned around, only to be met with amused green eyes as the Asgardian threw his hand out at me. The magic hit me square in the chest and I was thrown off me feet and over the edge of Yggdrasil’s root.

All I could see was the abyss underneath me as I fell, only for me to suddenly jerk upwards and twirl around as my cloak tightened around my neck. I look up, attempting to grab a hold of my cloak above my head and as I do so, I can see it caught on the edge of Yggdrasil’s root. A pained whimpered escaped my lips as I tried to grab a steady hold of my cloak and pull myself up.

My neck burned, my lungs screamed, and my vision was becoming blurry. I could either fall to my death or hang to my death… What do I do?

My hands flew to my throat and my nails clawed at the thick strings to untie them. Slowly but surely my hands became numb and my eyes and mind began to feel as if I was being submerged in water.

“Lady Runa!”

The material around my throat slackened before it disappeared entirely from my neck. “Lady Runa, you need to breathe I cannot stay with you. Nod if you understand me,” I wheeze and quickly nod as I try to keep myself upright. “You need to get away from the bridge, do you understand Lady Runa?” I nod once more. “Be safe, my shadow.”

I attempted to sit up once more, only for myself to fall flat on my back as I tried to regain my vision and breathe in oxygen. Slowly but surely, I regained my senses and my breathes were rugged, but now at a steady pace, my eyes lazy looked around me and fell upon the dome that was spinning out of control.

Fear gripped my heart once more and I placed my hands-on Yggdrasil’s root, only for it to shake, I look down and then back towards the two figures at the far end of her. I was slowly able to make at Thor as he held his weapon above his head and began to bring it down on Yggdrasil. “No, Thor stop!” I rasped and attempted to clamber to my feet.

His weapon hit her, and we were all thrown backwards, this time I was able to catch myself while I buried my head in my arm as I waited for the debris to settle before I looked at where Thor and the other Asgardian had been. Instead there was a man reaching over the side of the bridge.

My feet began to sprint across the corpse of Yggdrasil until I reached them. I peered down over the side, only notices now that their mouths were moving and yet I could not hear a sound. Thor was red in the face as he tried to hold onto the man who had attempted to kill me, my eyes found his as he looked up at me – no, the man I was standing next to, and he was staring at him with such sadness and betrayal.

Then he let go of Thor’s hand, I didn’t even react as I watched him fall, the only thing I did was look at Thor and see how devasted he was. My whole body was numb, and my mind was still fuzzy, it didn’t even fully register that I had thrown myself over the side of the bridge as well.

My arms reached out towards him as I fell very quickly, while he almost seemed to fall very slowly and dramatically – or maybe it was just the adrenaline oozing out of my pores. My hands clawed at his body, my nails digging into pale flesh as I closed my eyes and took an unsteady breath.

The act of falling to my death was entirely calming and peaceful, I would even request the reaper to make me feel this for the rest of eternity. However, now is not the time to do so.

Blood began to cover my hands and arms as the man struggled take my hands off him, instead I broke into his mind and essence and stole it for myself. The pain was unbearable, as I was now feeling his as well. I had to rip my eyelids open so I wouldn’t let myself die. And once I did I was met with his eyes staring into my own with such horror in them that I got Goosebumps.

And then we both slammed into Yggdrasil’s corpse with such force every bone in my body would have shattered if I hadn’t landed on him. I stared down at the man, our eyes never leaving each other as his blood coated almost the entirety of my arms, he had such beautiful eyes I almost couldn’t believe he had taken so many lives.

A nervous smile pulled on my lips until searing hot pain filled my body once against and forced its way out of my body, causing blood to escape my lips and land all over the being underneath me. His horror was magnified by a hundred as he stared up at me as I vomited blood onto his chest and face, much to my amusement. “And that,” I rasped, swaying slightly as I looked at him. “Is for being such a fucking asshole,” I muse before everything went white.

 


End file.
